


【承包全宇宙】The Embrace

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *一个我流吸血鬼paro的52脑洞*吸血鬼草*人类鱼，设定不用管，都不重要，就记得csy's niubility有N层楼那么高就行（住嘴*照例OOC狗血警告。





	【承包全宇宙】The Embrace

1.  
我们一定会再相见，在时间洪流无情滚过的某一个拂晓时分。

2.  
“今日要闻：首尔东郊出现大批无名尸体，警方查证结果死者颈部均有明显的啃噬痕迹，详情需要等进一步法医尸检报告。一起来连线现场看一下……”

“金宇硕前辈，最近外面不怎么太平哦？”  
“专心吃饭，年糕要掉到衬衫上了。”  
“唉……我们私下都在传，可能是吸血鬼咬死人了呢……那里离我们最近出差的工厂挺近的吧？今天出外勤可一定要小心了。”  
“啊真是……21世纪了还有人相信那套吸血鬼吃人的传闻吗？”金宇硕喝了一口海带汤，“今天能说点吉利话吗？”  
“是是是，前辈生日快乐。”

3.  
西历2019年，10月。  
距离第三世代吸血鬼始祖被消灭已过去整整八百余年，正是坚决实行《潜藏戒律》的密党掌权的时代。

隐秘同盟在韩国派驻了总计66位长老，6位亲王，这其中大部分是密会推选由外地派驻的精英，只一位有些特殊——  
从年纪来看，这位亲王才过520岁，是实实在在的elder，然而他并非通过尊长转化，而是自己通过向神明祈愿自然转变成为血族，是以和一般转化而生的血族地位不太一样。  
曹承衍没有所谓的尊长，是地地道道的原生血族，族人尊称他为"Methuselah"。

"Methuselah"严格意义上不受密党六大诫律的约束，不过他在五百年前的密会上公然表示支持密党的“潜藏戒律”，被整个血族社会视作密党已知的强大盟友之一。当年出于对他未知的实力的忌惮，他提出离开罗马尼亚总部前往那会还是高句丽的半岛居住时几乎无人反对，密党恰到时机地将整个半岛划分为他的领地作为示好，并和他签订了领土守护诫律，约束他扩张及护卫血族的土地。

在血统等级分明的血族社会里，所有血族都知道——  
这位年轻，出身罕见到几乎绝迹的"Methuselah"是首尔真正意义上的夜之统治者。

他这时嘴里嚼着一块血红蛋白锭，这是同盟开发的最新品种“素食食物”，采用自愿捐献的人类血包提炼而成，很是管饱，极大程度上从源头遏止了血族夜行猎杀弱小人类的情况。  
用人类的食物来比喻，有点类似减肥期间食用的“代餐”，营养成分都在，就是少些味道。  
正常血族虽然还是更喜欢新鲜血液的鲜美，但大部分迫于隐秘同盟戒律的绝对要求，出门在外只得采用服用锭剂的方式抵饿。当然，也有少部分依然坚持自由放肆攻击人类，这些便脱离了密党成为魔宴的一份子。

曹承衍的领地上出现这两只魔宴吸血鬼已经有四五天了。  
这两个血族没有通过血族的出入境许可，甚至没有被带到他面前来觐见过。这在密党戒律统治下的土地上属于非法入侵，是能被直接下达“杀戮”的重罪。  
而他们俩的行踪，年轻的亲王在领地中普通人类被大批杀害后才得知。  
无故无差别猎杀人类违反了密党的“避世”戒律、侵犯了“领权”、无视了“客尊”，前日线人回报领地中出现了好几个无主childe，这才让所有长老忍无可忍。  
在密党的领地上创造大量魔党后裔，还是无视“责任”不经教导便放出来随便溜达的小childe，这破坏了血族社会的平衡，同时也会将隐秘了数千年的血族暴露在人类的目光下。  
用脚趾头想想都知道，后果是什么。

弱小的短生种们一定会恐慌到要发起第三次圣战，我们不能再被暴露在阳光了，亲王。  
有长老这样对曹承衍说道。

“我知道。那就清理吧，一个别留。”血色蔓延在他的眼里，黑色长风衣猎猎作响。  
说着他从无人的厂房屋顶上一跃而下。  
黑蝙蝠成群掠过大批人类警官和尸体聚集的树林。

  
距离藏尸树林大约500米开外的工厂门口，金宇硕刚好停了车，从后备箱里搬出了一箱测试用工具和零件。  
“我天，金宇硕前辈你快看那边！是不是出事的地方，好多黑蝙蝠！”后辈指了指远处远处肉眼可见拉起警戒线的地方，“哎西，不会是真的吧……黑蝙蝠……真的是吸血鬼吗？”  
金宇硕眯着眼看了一眼，黑蝙蝠此时正朝他们的方向急速飞来，又掠了过去。  
他把箱子用力塞进后辈怀里，“你可省省吧。少看点有的没的都市传说，给我把报告小数点写对了再说这些有的没的。”  
“前辈你是无神主义啊？”  
“嗯？”他低头整理箱子，手上顿了顿，“如果你真要说的话，我只信一件事……”他单手托起箱子，关上了后备箱，锁了车，“人是有轮回的。”  
“切……居然意外地是个老派的人啊前辈。”后辈等他走到自己身前，嘴里嘟囔了一句，“现在的小年轻谁还信生死轮回啊，只有奶奶辈才信吧？”  
金宇硕没回头，他脚下没停，只是嘴角弯了一弯，“信不信随你，反正我信。凡事多积点德，总会有福报的。”  
“哈哈哈哈这是什么老年人言论，现在小孩子都不会信的啦！”  
“是啊是啊，所以你又给我把报告数字写错了是吗？”  
“哎！那是失误啊失误，不要再揪着我不放啦前辈！”

4.  
金宇硕在汽车企业的质量检测部门工作，这段时间正在带一个新车研发的检测项目。从螺丝钉到车轴全在他的负责范围，忙得有些脚不着地。  
这几天计算机测算出轴承上有个螺帽按照现在的零件配置有安全问题，他带着后辈搜刮了所有供应商能提供的螺帽，抱来生产车间做替代测试。

这年头已经基本实现了车间自动化生产，他和车间主任在监测室里，面前屏幕上四车一组正在进行承压测试。

门开了。  
“主任，大客户来提单了。”  
“这就来，宇硕啊我得先陪厂长去交货。”  
“好的，这边交给我就行。”  
仪表盘上的红灯闪了一下，随后又恢复了绿色。

玻璃视窗下方，机械臂正在对测试车施压，液压系统的参数不断被调整着。金宇硕手上拿着电脑，扶了下自己的防蓝光眼镜，又记下了几串数据。  
监控室的隔音很好，是以他完全没有听到外面的尖叫声。

锁上的安全门突然一声闷响。  
他疑惑地回头问了一声，“主任吗？”  
不对啊，指纹解锁就行了砸门干什么？

就在下一个瞬间，由于指纹安全锁被整个破坏，警报响了起来——  
门被暴力撞开，门板上是大片喷溅的血迹。

血腥气浓重到让人想呕吐。  
但对方并不打算给他这个有点洁癖的人类干呕的机会——  
“咚！”的一声巨响，他被掐着脖子整个撞到了仪表盘上。红红绿绿的按钮磕在他背上，痛到他头晕眼花。

“呀，这里居然还藏了个小朋友。”灿金色头发的年轻人露出了不同寻常的尖利犬齿，“挺好的，看起来今天最后一道不用再吃干巴巴的老头子了，是个新鲜的甜品啊。”  
对方伸出鲜红的舌头舔了舔自己嘴角残留的鲜血。

“嗯……先咬哪里呢？手臂线条很不错嘛，上臂先咬两个洞再啃锁骨，最后咬脖子好了。”  
不知是不是和对方对视过的原因，金宇硕完全动弹不得，只觉得冰凉从脚底升起，顺着血管从动脉蔓延到全身的毛细血管。

“短生种长这么好看的眼睛为什么要戴眼镜，碍事。”对方白到几乎没有瞳孔痕迹的眼自上而下扫过他的脸，苍白又冰凉的手粗鲁地甩掉了他的眼镜，“我改变主意了，你要成为伙伴吗？”  
“呵，我问你干嘛？你又没权利做选择。”  
面前的吸血鬼完全不和他交流，下一秒就咬开了他的手腕。

和医院抽血的感觉太过不同了。  
血液被迅速吸走，大脑停止了运作，只感觉到擂鼓一般的心跳，逐渐降温的身体和从伤处传来的强烈的失去感。  
超过了被尖利指甲掐紧几乎要折断的手腕的疼痛，和脖子被掐住的窒息感。事实上他根本喘不上气，但全身最后的意识确实集中在腕部那两个洞口上。

金宇硕感觉到了。  
这两个血洞就像黑洞一样，正在用几乎光速的速度带走他作为人类短暂又脆弱的生命。

5.  
“找到了，大人。在这里！”

Methuselah卓群的动态视力让曹承衍第一眼就发现了这房间里正在发生的事情。  
“初拥？”他皱眉，风衣突然向后鼓起了一点狂风吹过的弧度。

是作为血族绝对的威压。  
让所有在场的长生种不得不被动臣服，伏地而跪。  
无一例外，魔党亦是。

金宇硕此时已几乎失去了意识，失去眼镜后本来眼前就模糊不清，过度失血之后更是混沌一片。  
模糊里只看到有黑色风衣的人踩着黑色皮鞋走了过来，皮鞋敲击在地砖上，发出不快但干脆利落的声音。  
“谁允许你在我的地盘上随便初拥人类？”  
声音不大，尾端微微有些上扬。  
好像很轻柔，却压得人睁不开眼。

“你原本是客人，不过……既然不喜欢坐在我的长桌边上，那就做你喜欢做的囚犯吧。日光牢三号，带他去。”  
曹承衍蹲了下来，轻轻抓起了半靠在地上的人的手腕，“这劣质初拥……”  
他皱了皱眉，捏着对方的下巴抬起了脸，“看着我……你很困，马上要闭起眼睡觉了。闭上眼之后你会有个好梦，梦里什么都有。”  
他本来打算在人脑袋一歪被催眠之后直接拧断脖子当事故处理，免得这初拥进行到一半留下个失控的不懂规矩的childe更不好交代。  
在对方毛茸茸的栗色脑袋往他身上一倒的瞬间，他瞄到了一眼对方沾了血污的工牌。

/金宇硕 质量检测部门经理/

金……宇硕？

“大人，要处理吗？”  
“啊，照旧。这个人类我先带走了。”他脱下了风衣严严实实地盖在了金宇硕身上，裹得就差变成了裹尸布，又打横抱了起来，“初拥才进行到一半，不知道会发生什么。”  
“处理了不就好了……”首尔区的长老在他身后小声嘀咕。

曹承衍睨他一眼，“我和你最大的区别，是你永远想的是维持现状就可以，而我不是。”

工厂的大门在他面前打开了。  
阳光有些许刺眼，正在做清理工作的年轻的ancilla们避过了阳光躲进阴暗里，elder们并排站着行礼等他远去。

“处理得干净点，别再把人类引过来了。”他回头交代。  
“明白。”

6.  
金宇硕再次醒来的时候在一处完全陌生的环境里。  
红丝绒的厚重窗帷拉得严实，欧式的柔软的四柱床上铺着红色天鹅绒毯。  
房间里没有亮灯，只有燃至一半的烛台在壁炉上摇曳着。  
窗帘隔绝了外面的世界。零星从窗外传来了狗叫声，似乎在提醒着屋里的人还存在在这世上。

他浑身酸软，整个人踩上地毯时就像木偶被线吊起踩棉花一样，好像连触觉都迟钝了许多。  
雕花的门并没上锁，只是虚掩着。  
走廊上点满了蜡烛，长明的烛火随微风飘忽不定，照亮了暗红色的墙壁。

他沿着火光的方向前行。  
尽头是扇古旧的窗，窗棂是高句丽传统的式样，还用窗纸糊着。木头被很好的养护过，虽然有些许裂缝但还维持着原样，在这欧式的装修中显得很是突兀。  
他想拉开覆在上面的遮光窗帘，才抓到窗帘就被窗框边有些斑驳的韩文吸引了目光。

坑坑洼洼深深浅浅，又被人用红色涂料抹过的这行字写着：金宇硕。  
让人忽然有些恍惚。

“别拉开窗帘，天还亮着。”  
“天亮着怎么了？”金宇硕手上顿了顿，莫名其妙地转身回头。  
这一眼着实让他怔愣一下。

他大概停顿了有2秒时间，往背后窗帘的位置后退了一步。  
对方悄无声息地走近，在他身侧用手掀起了一点窗帘。

暖白色的阳光毫不客气地从窗缝里透了进来，那人抓着窗帘的手上瞬间被灼出了几个水泡，顷刻化成了血水和黑烟。  
他把窗帘重新放了下来，张开了一点嘴，略微有些显白的舌头蹭过尖牙舔了舔大拇指侧的烧伤痕迹，修复了伤口。

“像这样，会烧伤自己。”  
“曹承衍……？”  
金宇硕微微抬着一点头看他，小心翼翼地吐出了一个名字。

“你知道我的名字？”对方惊讶的表情看起来无比自然，不像装的。  
金宇硕讶然，看了看窗框边的模糊不清的字又看了看曹承衍，“……你不记得了？”  
“你记得什么？”曹承衍问他。

“全部，过奈何桥可以自己选不喝汤的。”  
年轻的人类说。

7.  
“可我什么都不记得。”曹承衍耸耸肩，后方的蜡烛摇曳着，“你知道有些东西，活的时间太久了，记性会变差。”

那一瞬间耳膜鼓噪，就好像被迫接受了不该听见的声音那样想要本能拒绝。  
金宇硕固执地看着他，“你是人，不是东西。”

曹承衍嘴角有点几不可见的弧度，视线随着修剪干净的手指移到了那行模糊不清的字上又移回了他的脸上。  
“我不是。我是血族，用你们人类的话来说……是吸血鬼。”  
金宇硕背后的烛光在他眼里点燃了微小的火焰，“我张一张嘴，就能咬断你的脖子。在我身边你会没命的。”  
“可我还活着。”  
“不算了。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“你被咬了，几乎吸光了血。咬你的血族没有完成你的初拥。如果在初拥仪式开始后的三天内不完成全部仪式，你就会死，像个普普通通的人类早夭那样。”

金宇硕从来没觉得自己的逻辑这么好过。  
这时候他计较的居然不是“我怎么就死了？”也不是“那个混蛋居然还要把我变成吸血鬼？”，或者“怎么这世界上居然还真的有吸血鬼这鬼玩意儿，而且我还倒大霉不搞个什么神秘仪式变成吸血鬼就得死？”。而是——  
“可是如果要弄死我的话，你不是张张嘴就行了吗？何必把我……嗯，带这里来，还讲这么多话？”

曹承衍倒也不瞒他，“我心软了一下罢了……你知道你的名字，和这里刻着的是一样的。”  
“我记不得了，初拥的仪式上会忘记很多东西，我丢失了几乎全部记忆。只有这个名字，最开始那几年我还记得。如果不是因为刻在这儿，兴许也是不记得的。”

“结果碰巧我记得？”  
“还不如不记得。”

“什么意思？”  
金宇硕捏紧了一点自己手腕处的伤口。两处血洞没有愈合，伤口边缘有些毛躁，不过已经没有在流血了，虽然用力捏还是会有一丝迟钝的痛感传到神经中枢。

“你要选择死还是另一种意义上的‘生’？”  
曹承衍问他。  
“作为人类干干净净死掉，迎接下一世的阳光。还是像这样，永远躲着光亮，在阴影里苟活到化成灰烬？”  
“夜晚马上就要到了。”曹承衍离开了窗框，拿起一旁的烛台点燃了蜡烛，“你还有两天的时间可以做出选择。“

“你想听个故事吗？”金宇硕沉默了一会，在他身后问。

曹承衍并没有回头。  
“我想，我大概知道那个故事是什么。”他好像是低头看了看自己的黑皮鞋，“所以没什么兴趣当你是个讲故事的人，我也不喜欢听人讲别人的故事。”

他往前走了两步，又说——  
“餐厅在走廊那头，我已经让人给你准备了人类的食物，如果需要的话，可以来用餐。”

8.  
金宇硕其实并没什么食欲，而且……不如说大量失血后他觉得整个人处于五感逐渐迟钝的状态，甚至这时要说他自己在“行尸走肉”都不过分，不过作为主人的曹承衍显然放慢了脚步在前面等他。  
“好，那多谢款待了。”他抬脚跟上，烛火与目光相逢，他微微眯起了一点眼睛。

“你这个阶段会畏光是正常的，尽量别直视光亮。如果要成为血族，哦就是你们所谓的吸血鬼。新生的血族，我们称之为childe，对日光最为惧怕，晒到一点都会灰飞烟灭，大罗神仙都救不回来。”  
“可是你刚刚……？”  
“我不一样，我是老家伙了。”曹承衍微微侧过一点头，有些自嘲地笑着说，“年纪大的好处是地位会莫名其妙变高，皮糙肉厚更不容易被伤到。”  
“……但也会痛的吧？”  
曹承衍拉开椅子的手顿了一顿，“还好，不知道怎么给你形容。和人类所谓的痛觉不太一样。”  
“不过你还是不要知道比较好。”他往自己的红酒杯里丢了一颗血红蛋白锭，再倒上了一些干白。  
药锭在浅果绿色的酒里化开，沸腾成大片的血色，最终成了一杯血包的模样。  
“血液制剂，血族目前的通用食物，如果你要变成夜行生物，这以后就是你的主要食物来源了。”

金宇硕面前堆着大大小小的蛋糕、松饼、冰淇淋，还有糯米糕、炒年糕、辣白菜炒五花肉、海带汤之类的。

曹承衍并不看他，管家递了一本文件册，他正在翻阅文件，“我的下属查过你的信息，今天是你生日？”  
“嗯。真是个精彩的生日。”金宇硕看着一桌子菜头疼。  
“生日快乐。”  
“……”金宇硕隔着层层叠叠的菜看他，“谢谢。”

“用餐吧。”曹承衍放下文件，签了个字，又把餐巾放到腿上，举起了酒杯做了个“请”的姿势。  
金宇硕勉强拿起了一个杯子蛋糕。

小小的蛋糕点缀着浅绿色的奶油和银珠彩条，他认得那块巧克力牌上标识的蛋糕店，是他下班经常会去买面包的那家。  
按说味道应该很是清新的薄荷味占了主导才对。他用勺子挖了一下，竟然是甜腻得不行的薄荷巧克力味。  
“血族的感官比人类灵敏千百倍。”曹承衍啜了一口酒，声音从对面轻轻传了过来，“视觉、听觉、嗅觉、触觉、味觉都是。你是不是觉得有点腻？”

“那是所有杯子蛋糕里最清淡的味道了。”  
“一旦被初拥，就回不到人类的状态，你面前只有双叉路，结束生命后再次开始，或者一条路走下去。”  
“血液制剂的味道难喝吗？”金宇硕突然问了一句。  
“现在的你接受不了的味道。”曹承衍把酒杯推了过去，示意他可以试试，“人类没有消化血液的能力。”

人工制剂降低了血腥味，是被所有血族皱眉诟病的最致命缺点。  
但这并不意味着没有血味。  
金宇硕只是凑过去闻了一下，差点就着杯子干呕起来。  
“对不起我失陪一下。”

“卫生间在你左手第二道门出去左转。”

9.  
用完餐后，新月的升起正式宣告了夜晚的降临。  
曹承衍并没等金宇硕，他回了书房，从坐地而起的书架上古老而厚重的咒语书，就着月光看了起来。

他确实记不起500多年前的事情了。  
不过对方那种固执又一往无前的眼神他觉得熟悉，熟悉到他甚至本能地在对方要掀起窗帘时挡在这个人身前遮掉所有灼人的阳光。

但这并不意味着他想初拥对方。  
或者说，恰恰相反，如果对方要求结束生命提前进入轮回的话，他会无偿提供帮助。  
就像现在他借着酒劲莫名其妙拿起这本教授催眠咒术的古籍，想先学个减轻痛苦的咒术一样莫名其妙，或许只是出于冲动。

他向来仁善，善于准备周全之后，后退一步把主动选择的权利让给别人。  
即使，自己将来可能会后悔亦是如此。

10.  
金宇硕那仿佛虚设的胃里其实没什么东西，吐到连胃液都像吐完了一样，总算缓了过来。

比意想当中的难接受多了。  
他想。  
怎么老是遇到这样的情况，别无选择地要做选择。

人类的轮回其实说来很容易，每个人生来有命数，命数尽了地府就会派人来接。奈何桥边确实有老婆婆拿着一碗黄汤等你，每个日暮时分成群的游魂喝了汤走过桥，从六个岔路口自己选一个走到底，光亮的地方就是下一世开始的地方。

那年他来到三途川岸边时，一样有个老婆婆拿着汤招呼他，“走累了吧？来喝口汤歇歇，不要钱。”  
他前后左右的人奔了过去，喝完顷刻就被抽空了记忆恍惚了表情。  
他想，还不行，还没到时候。  
婆婆朝他又招了招手时，他一个人留在原地摆摆手，“不用了，我要先等一个人。”

冥府也有日升日落，他就这样坐在三途川边，等了二十五个昼夜。等到曼珠沙华落了又开，三途川上的船来了一批又一批。  
终于，眼熟他的阴差大概是怕自己年底业绩不过关，和他搭了讪，“你要找谁，我帮你在生死簿上看看。万一是你等的时候看漏了人家早就投胎去了呢？”  
他把名字和生辰八字报给了阴差，好心的差役从腰间解下本子来来回回查了好几遍，“没有啊，这个人不在轮回里。”  
“怎么可能？”他知道凡人看不得生死簿，只好又求了一遍，“您再帮忙看看。”  
“真的不在，人间都过去二百五十年了，朝代都更迭了好几个。能查的都给你查了，没有就是没有。”阴差把生死簿收回腰间重新绑好，“你还是快点投胎去吧，不在轮回里，要么就是超脱了六道，要么就是灰飞烟灭。总之你别在这等了，没用。等不来的。赶紧投胎去吧。”  
阴差推着他往奈何桥的方向走，孟婆给他重新盛了一碗热乎的汤，“喝了吧，喝了就忘了。下辈子干干净净开开心心的，都是好日子。”  
“我不喝。”他摇头，很是固执，“我不喝了。”  
“唉……”老婆婆又一次放下了碗，“不喝命数有变……”  
“我不在乎。”他笑了笑，握住了老人满是褶皱的手，“这些日子多谢您照顾了，我去上面找个人，希望下次是一起来。”

奈何桥不长，走起来很快。这几日不知道是不是上面朝代更迭的关系，来的人有些多，排着长队。  
他从桥这头跟着人流走过了桥，又自己选了岔路一条路走到底，足足走了兼旬有余。这一路上见过了无数尘世风景，苦痛也好，欢喜也罢，走马灯一般的人间故事塞进他的眼里，警示着要做人循规蹈矩，他没怎么看进去，但这些故事倒让他那些原有的记忆更鲜明地灼痛起来。  
不知道是后悔，还是惋惜。  
针扎的心疼或是激烈的爱情。

在最后的光亮处，阴差举着旗安排着往生，他排着队想，怪不得孟婆坚持要让他喝汤。  
人世不圆满之处，确实需要一碗“遗忘”忘却执念。  
忘记了，就是一张白纸可以重新开始。  
不忘记的人，永远背负着执念，画地为牢圈死在原地。

  
可我是死过一次的人了。  
他想。  
再死一次根本没什么可怕的，死亡是一瞬间的事。更长久的痛苦是我找到了想要找的，可又让他溜掉了才对。

11.  
或许是因为处于转化期的原因，到了他平时就寝的时间，神经依然保持着兴奋。  
他的房间是个纯粹的卧房，半点娱乐设施都没有不说，连消遣打发时间的书架或是棋桌都没有一个。  
他在四柱床的天鹅绒毯上翻滚了许久，依然精神到不行。于是他只好坐了起来，打开房门又走了出去。  
入夜之后他的夜视能力意外变得好了起来，走廊上的烛火熄了一半，映衬得在门口值班的管家脸上晦暗不明。  
“您有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“嗯……我想借本书看看，可以吗？”  
“您要找主人？”  
“啊……？嗯……”  
“跟我来吧。”  
“好的，谢谢。”

管家点燃了烛台，示意他跟上。  
书房在他房间右侧数过去的第十三道门，沉重的金漆双门锁被管家轻巧推开一人宽的距离，“请进吧，小声一些，尽量不要打扰。”  
“好的。”他鞠了鞠躬道谢。

书房大约有他四个卧房那么大，六排顶天立地的书架上堆满了书，曹承衍靠着尽头的窗沿，正盘腿坐在窗台一侧翻一本厚厚的古书。  
窗这时开了一条缝，风带着柔和的月色拂过他身边，吹起了一点白色纱质窗帘。

“听说你要借书看？”他并没有抬头，看起来很是平静。  
“……”  
“我说过了，血族的耳朵很好。”没听到回应，曹承衍从书页里抬起了一点头，用手指了指自己的耳朵，“你在房门口不是还跟管家说要看书吗？”  
“这座房子里还有什么你不知道的秘密吗？”  
“没有。别说这座房子，整个首尔都没有。”曹承衍看着他，窗口的风吹起一点衬衣的领子，看起来很随和。  
“哦。”金宇硕应了一句，看上去对这个话题兴趣缺缺的样子，他环顾了一下书架，“……我能，四处看看吗？”  
“你随意。”

12.  
曹承衍的书房里藏了很多书，从神话到小说，文艺理论、百科全书到量子物理什么都不少。  
金宇硕推着移动悬梯，滚轮划过轨道，发出了一些喑哑的摩擦声。  
他找了两排书架，不得不承认仰起头找书有点累，但又碍于客人的礼仪，不敢过分叨扰书房那头的曹承衍。  
倒是曹承衍听到他不停推着楼梯走的声音，好心问了一句：“你要找什么？”  
“……《巴黎圣母院》。”

“在这边。第二个架子从上面数下来的第四排。”曹承衍抬头看了下从书架后探出来的脑袋。  
“好。”金宇硕推着直梯沿着滑轨转到了离曹承衍最近的书架。  
从上面数下来第四排的位置对他来说正好有些尴尬，是他踩着梯子上去有些大材小用，踮脚伸手又够不太到的位置。

《巴黎圣母院》不薄，书脊烫金的字很容易找，只是有点难拿下来。  
在他踮脚准备起跳的第二次，一只微凉的手按上了他的肩头，“……我来吧。”

棉质衬衣擦过了金宇硕的后脑勺。曹承衍的手从他的左耳后方越过了他差一点够到书册的手，指尖一勾拿出了书。

有些年份的书被曹承衍拿着在手里掂了掂，腰封还没被摘掉，上面用木板画的形式画了巴黎圣母院的外墙，上面刻着一个希腊语名词：“ANARKIA”。

“谢谢。”金宇硕接过了书，翻到扉页看了一眼，问，“1952年的版本？”  
“嗯。”  
“真难得。”  
“活得久了点罢了。”  
金宇硕拿着书在手上晃了晃，笑着抬头，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光纠正他，“算起来我们活了一样长，只是待的地方不同罢了。”

月光透过窗洒进房间，是冰凉又舒适的亮度，温柔地带起了一点烛火的舞蹈来。  
“孟婆问过我要不要忘了，白纸一张不知道的人最是幸福。现在看来，记得的和忘了的人都很不幸。”

“既然这样的话，不如从头开始怎么样？”

13.  
爱情这东西。  
有人，奋力寻找。  
有人，竭力逃离。  
也有人，两者皆占。

曹承衍稍凉的唇上被动触碰到了一片柔软。  
还带了些温度的舌头调皮地敲了敲他的心门，在接收到他要后仰着撤离的信号后，小而整齐的珍珠擦了擦他的下唇。  
他无声地从喉咙里叹了口气，伸手扣住了对方的后脑勺。  
书架被不轻不重地撞了下，他微微张开了嘴，因着担心尖牙咬破对方嘴唇的缘故，稍凉的舌头来回舔舐了下对方那温度对他来说过高的唇。  
忽然他像触电了似地，又放开了对方。

相遇又分离，就像并行轨道上相对而过的列车。  
那还属于人类的温度让他确定了一件事——  
“别指望我咬你。”

猫似的人眯着眼舔了下自己的唇，“你想多了。”  
“你可能理解不了，短命的人类在进入最后倒计时之后，无论做什么都会觉得自己是中头彩赚到的。”

金宇硕一猫腰钻出了曹承衍的控制范围，他摊开了书找了个窗边角落的沙发椅坐下，“我看书。”  
月光在他身上铺满了柔和的雪雾，整个人周围的温度都下降了几分，就好似人为贴了一道“禁止接近”的符咒。

曹承衍手上那本咒语书是看不下去了，他坐回了书桌前，拿起了那些不急着处理但总是事儿的文件。

金宇硕在靠窗的那头，书页随着时间翻过了一页又一页，突然在一个两人都要忽视的绵长的沉默里，他出声打断了这氛围。  
“墙上原来刻了两个名字，怎么丢了另一个不知道，不过这倒不重要了。”

曹承衍抬起头看他。  
他耸耸肩，并未接触对方的视线，只是转移了话题，“我饿了。”  
曹承衍摇了摇铃，“准备个血包，再来杯牛奶。”  
金宇硕从书里抬起了头，对方轻松地耸耸肩，“补点蛋白质总是好的，液体也比较不容易吐。”  
“我以为血包是给我的？”  
“你又不是同类。”  
“哦……”

“……我已经不是人类很久了，但我还记得阳光洒在身上的感觉。温暖，带着向日葵的香气和笑声。如果以吸食血液为生，你会永远失去这些。”

金宇硕半合起书，站了起来，“你没在三途川边等待过。”  
“下面也没有阳光，只有不停在下的冬雨，三途川又是腥臭的血味，每天浑身都湿漉漉的。天亮一些就是白天，天黑了就到了晚上，眼睛一闭一睁就是一个百年，一点都没比你好到哪里去。”  
他拿起了管家托盘上的高脚杯飞快地喝了一口，“……其实还好？喝起来没想象中那么难喝……”

14.  
曹承衍的脸色一下就变得更白了一些，他站起来夺过了杯子。  
“……我以为晚饭的时候你就默许我喝了？”金宇硕缓慢眨了下眼看他。

“你知不知道没完成转化前喝到血会变什么样？”  
“……吸血鬼又不是流浪猫天天见的，我怎么知道？”  
曹承衍语塞，他揉了揉额头，挥手示意管家退出去。

“热吗？”他问。  
金宇硕疑惑地看他。  
“牙齿根有没有像长牙一样的痛感？”  
金宇硕这回仔细用舌头舔了舔牙根，没觉得疼痛，倒确实浑身生出了一些热意，“热倒是感觉到一点了。”  
“会变得越来越厉害的。”曹承衍皱着眉。  
“所以这会怎样，继续喝血就变成吸血鬼了？”  
“不会。除非完成初拥，不然只能变成没有自主意识的吸血怪物，不会变成血族。”  
“那是什么？类似丧尸之类的玩意儿？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“那不是很简单吗？”金宇硕眨了眨眼，“你借我点血呗。”

要不是对方脸上的表情过于天真自然，曹承衍甚至怀疑他是蓄意而为，把自己逼到了死角。  
他拉开了面前的旋转椅，示意对方坐下，“我简单给你讲讲，没你想的那么容易。”

新月此时已升到了大约75度角的位置，金宇硕抬眼看出去时，甚至可以看到月球表面坑坑洼洼的斑驳痕迹。  
和现实一样，过于真实，丢掉了朦胧的面纱之后便失去了美感。

“血族没有父母，能成功转化成血族只有两种方式。自然而成，或是由尊长转化而生。自然而成是像我这样没有经过初拥仪式而是自然转化的，你参考不了。转化会涉及到初拥，你可以理解为对新生儿的初次拥抱，仪式简单地讲就是借助术法的同时换血，先排干人类的全部血液，再用少量血族的原血刺激待转化者的体内细胞转化为血族。成为血族的新生儿依附于尊长，直到成年为止都由尊长负责承担全部责任。”  
“听起来很像监护关系。”  
“没错。”曹承衍点了点头，“血族有自己需要遵守的戒律，不过你不是，就不跟你讲了。”  
“我理解，就跟人类要遵守基本法一样。”  
“差不多吧，也有少部分不遵守的。”  
“哦。”金宇硕忽然抬头，“渴血之后怎么办？”  
“三种情况，有尊长转化成为血族，或者抵死不喝直至保持人类的形态死亡，这个会比较痛苦。还有一种……”  
“懂了，刚刚说的那个嘛。”金宇硕打断了他，“这样看来我别无选择？”  
“也不是没有，如果你想踏进轮回，我也有办法让你没那么痛苦。”

“你有必须要成为血族的理由吗？”曹承衍突然问道。  
金宇硕嘴上顿了一下，“我被咬的时候那个血族可不是这么跟我说的。他说的是我根本没有选择的权利。”  
曹承衍头疼，“那个正好属于少部分的那种……”  
“……真凑巧。”金宇硕板了脸，坐直着看对方，“所以你也不愿意接手我这颗烫手山芋。那有哪位高贵血族愿意接手吗？今晚没有的话我们没什么好聊的了，反正人类对你们来说不就是随处可见的蒲公英嘛。”

15.  
金宇硕也不知道为什么自己忽然变得这么脾气暴躁。  
他喝光了桌上那杯血浆，也没管原主人到底是个什么表情就夺门而出。  
长廊上的烛光好像又刺眼了一些，他皱眉眯着眼无视了管家递来的手，“我自己找得回去。”  
跌跌撞撞，好像个毛头小子那样。

他房间依然没有亮起烛光，窗帘还拉着，黑暗给了他一丝安定感。  
软绵的丝绒毯上整个凹下去了一些，他踹掉了脚上的家居鞋，把整个人团成一团缩进了毯子里。

空虚的胃部被挤压，总算觉得舒服了一些。  
热度维持在了一个稳定的高度，有点像发烧那样。  
其实并不算难受。  
或者说，也许难受的时候还没有来。

  
曹承衍站在书房的窗前，风带着月光入侵了整个房间，书桌上的书被吹得翻动了页码，那本《巴黎圣母院》刚好翻到了女主角被绞死的那副木版插画。  
他摸了摸自己的唇，那触感好像未曾离开。

那个神奇的瞬间，好像已经停止了几百年的心脏忽然又开始跳动，他甚至感觉到频率都奇妙地和对方保持了一致。  
他记起了很久以前，也是在一个夜晚，也是这样新月当空的钟点，有人举着烛台，拿着削尖的竹片歪歪扭扭地在石墙上刻上了他的名字。  
又是一个大风大雨的夜，蜡烛怎么也点不亮，他借着隔壁人家办酒宴的灯光在那串名字旁用匕首刻上了一个名字。  
不久后的又一天，他的爱情死了。

那之后他开始像被遗弃的信徒那样，祈求着用无穷无尽的祈祷减轻自己的痛苦。  
期望永生，期望再次相见。  
直至在一个黑夜，当黑蝙蝠成群环绕。  
有一个声音在他耳边对他说：“来吧，永恒的黑夜欢迎你。”

原来都过了这么久了。  
久到自己都忘了，怎么会在辗转流离中忘掉了对方。

16.  
时至中夜。

金宇硕闭着眼，却一直没有睡着。  
他嘴里干得像在燃烧，如果打个比方，就像是窑炉不留情面的烧着瓷器，又随着一次一次的冷热交替，瓷器在中空的窑炉里接连炸成了碎片，割了一地的裂痕。  
他觉得很是奇怪，明明自己被吸干了血液，也并没有补充多少水分，浑身的汗却没有停过，他甚至不用摸额头都知道头发被汗液紧黏在了上面，更多的液体无声地流到了床单上。

这汗是被诅咒了吗？  
为什么感觉染湿的地方，从睡衣到床单都散发出了桑拿一样的感觉。

门开了，又被轻轻扣上。  
他知道进来了人，但并没起身。只是问了一句：“是把壁炉都打开了吗？”  
因他觉得确实热得就好像整个屋子变成了桑拿房那样。

他背后的床凹下去了一些，对方嘴里念着他不识的语言。  
接着好像窗户被打开，夜风吹了进来一样，他觉得好受了一些。

“问你最后一个问题。”曹承衍的声音像指甲划过丝绒毯那样轻柔徘徊，“成为childe之后需要和自己的sire在一起住超过五十年，直到成为ancilla之后才能独自离开，你确定要用五十年和我住一起吗？”  
金宇硕猛地翻过身坐了起来。  
这会汗黏的他的衬衣贴在了身上，他伸手随便扯了扯下摆，“五十年之后呢？”  
“血盟会伴随你到永远，所以……如果你选择住在家里，自然也是可以的。”

“我应该咬哪里？”

17.  
曹承衍上上下下看了看自己，“看你喜欢咬哪儿，一般是手腕。”  
金宇硕看着曹承衍递到他嘴边的手腕发愣，他指着自己的牙，“我可没尖牙，就这么咬？”  
曹承衍想了想，刚刚那通和长老的电话确实没教自己childe还是人类时没尖牙怎么咬破血管，于是他只好自己动了法术割开手腕，“来吧。”  
金宇硕狐疑地看他一眼，“你确定不是我咬的有效吗？”  
“我的血本身就比较有用。”他把手腕又往对方嘴边凑了凑。

Methuselah的血液有着天生的味道，就如同他们尊贵的身份一般，有着独特的稀有标示。  
那血液里似乎有魔法。  
带了一点白百合混合着麝香和海风的香气。  
在第一口入口的瞬间，海水灌入了窑炉。  
火焰灭了，重新归于了凉风吹拂下的干爽。

初为尊长的Methuselah念着古老的咒语，还完好的那只手拖住了金宇硕的后颈。  
比人类的体温稍凉一点，提醒着沉迷于甘美的人类小孩现实情况究竟何如。

“可能还是会有一点痛，忍着点。”  
高级咒术已经发动，脖子被刺穿时金宇硕只感受到了破皮的触感，痛意倒是没有的。  
最后的那点属于人类的血液被曹承衍吸食干净。

他又回到了白天时的那种状态。  
混沌的，失去了自主的意识和对身体的全部掌控，就好像被催眠了那样。  
心脏慢慢停止了跳动，跌至冰点的凉意又渗透到了四肢百骸。

直到有人喊他——  
“宇硕，要在这里咬一口吗？”

真奇怪。他想。不是说吸血鬼的心脏不会跳动的吗？为什么曹承衍的血管感觉在一跳一跳地邀请我呢？

  
曹承衍从没被人咬过脖子。  
对血族而言，颈血是最珍贵而干净的存在。和人类一样，脖子是血族最脆弱的地方之一，很少有尊长会在初拥时贡献出自己宝贵的颈血。  
不过这主要，还是看对象。

他抚平了左手上的伤口，把转化中的金宇硕搂进自己怀里。  
门此时又开了，管家走了进来。  
他用眼神示意进门的管家去准备些血浆，金宇硕突然在他走神之际稍重地又在他脖子上的伤口处咬深了一点。  
他吃痛，确认过咒术还在正常施展，低了一点头问：“很难受？”

他第一次初拥人类，完全没有经验，纯粹靠临时抱佛脚，难免有些手足无措。  
然而对方只是松开了嘴，舔了下他脖子上的伤口，又舔光了自己嘴上残留的血迹，随后向他展示了自己小小的尖牙，“长牙了。”  
“嗯，比预想的要快一些。”  
“是因为你的血比较有用吗？”  
“……好喝？”  
“比血浆好喝多了，而且确实管饱。”金宇硕很是难得地夸奖了一句。

“你可是第一个喝到的。”  
“那我真是荣幸之至。”

18.  
成为血族的过程对金宇硕来说，就像是一场冗长的梦。  
最开始时狂风骤雨，随后风和日丽，甚至到最后有点像到了秋天水果成熟后的甘甜味。  
这大概主要归功于曹承衍的血确实比较好喝的缘故。

他睡了整整三个昼夜，最后在一片星光中醒来。  
曹承衍那时正在他床边的沙发椅上给一本书做标注。

“醒了？”  
“……饿了。”  
曹承衍抬头看他一眼，笑出了声，“脖子还是手腕？”  
“脖子吧，甜。手腕的有点淡。”  
Methuselah没好意思告诉他，其实不过是因为他成为血族之后味觉更灵敏了而已。

管家送来了血包，被金宇硕嫌弃地挥了挥手拒绝了。  
曹承衍接了下来咬着吸管自己喝了两口，一面拨开了一点衬衣领口把血管露了出来，“别滴到衣服上。”  
“我是新手，你担待点。”childe仗着自己的身份肆无忌惮。

金宇硕咬他脖子的位置靠下一点，更接近锁骨边。刚好够他低头吻住对方的耳骨。  
新生的childe虽然嘴上说着自己笨拙，这一口倒是找得十分精准。  
小小的尖牙刺破了皮肤下的血管，按这吸食速度看来确实是饿得慌了。

“慢点，别呛到。”Methuselah的尖牙上下摩擦了一下他的耳垂警告道。  
金宇硕的耳朵本来就生得薄，这若有似无的擦蹭让他忽然觉得温度升高了起来。  
在他停下吸食的瞬间，尖牙咬了咬他的耳软骨，“饱了？”

他舔了舔嘴撤了下来，“不要了。”  
“你确定？”曹承衍伸手抚平了自己脖子上的伤口，“我记得我刚醒过来的时候吸干了整整一个村庄的血。”  
“你不是说你年纪大了记性不好吗？”

曹承衍伸手把床头柜上那本他做了批注的书拿了过来，并试图转移话题，“这是戒律，没事就背了。”  
金宇硕张了张嘴，又闭了起来，接过了册子随手翻了一页——  
_第五诫律：礼敬（Hospitality）_  
_汝当彼此礼敬。到陌生领地，当先晋见领主；未经召见承认居留者，视为无物。_

下方曹承衍写了一条备注。  
SY：没必要，无所谓，他们没我大。

金宇硕用探寻的目光看了看曹承衍，得到了他尊长的再次点头确认。  
于是他又往前翻了好几十页——  
_第三诫律：后裔（The Progeny）_  
_汝欲育生子嗣，须经长老允可。未经允可而私自育生者，主人与幼子皆立杀无赦。_

曹承衍一样写了条批注。  
SY：不需要给长老报备，我同意就行。

金宇硕把戒律守则合了起来。  
“我有个问题。”他抬了点头，问道，“中心思想是不是’曹承衍‘？反正你比他们都大，听你的就行。”  
“对也不对。”曹承衍随意把他手里的戒律守则丢到了一边，“只是让你了解下血族社会的基本状况，其他时候你随意就行。”  
“我可不想给你惹麻烦。”  
“不麻烦。”曹承衍抓起了他那只伤口已经愈合的手，“真的不用消掉吗？”

金宇硕看了看那两个圆形伤口，新长出来的皮肤比周围一圈要白一些，看起来没什么血色。  
“不用。”他抽回了手，“我讨厌被人看作弱小，这当给我个警示。而且……”  
在黑夜里，深棕色的眼泛着亮光，“提醒下你，第一口咬我的人不是你。”

“那又怎么样，反正他不可能咬你第二口，但我可以。”曹承衍把他的毯子拉了上来盖过了他的肩头，“刚转化完需要足够的休眠，既然你吃饱了，那就睡觉吧。”

19.  
金宇硕这觉睡得不是很太平，他身上有些热，辗转着醒了好几次，终于在时钟指向10:00a.m的光景醒来的那次，饿了。  
于是他毫不客气地打开了门准备寻找自己的人形血袋。

管家告诉他，他的尊长正在处理一些公务没空提供喂食服务。他只好咬着吸管啜着寡淡的血浆，随手推开了书房的门。

曹承衍正在听长老们汇报事件处理报告，闻声抬起了头。  
金宇硕光着脚，还穿着白色的睡衣，管家显然没来得及拦住他开门。

年长的elder们从显而易见的血盟中获知了两人的关系。  
“没想到领主有了自己的小朋友啊。”  
曹承衍几不可闻地笑了笑，看起来对这意外很是受用，“我们宇硕，往后大家多关照一下。”

金宇硕身上明显的属于Methuselah的血统线让所有人没法忽视。  
刚刚推门那下的速度即使是管家这样的anchilla都没拦住，那确实意味着这childe能力天赋异禀。  
血族以血统和力量为上，他两者皆占了，所有的elder即使没有这句话也会低头。  
但这句话一出，任谁都看得出来亲王对他的特殊关照。

是重要的“子嗣”啊……

金宇硕向所有人问候了一声。“我无聊，来找本书看看。”他对曹承衍说了句，转眼躲进了书架后面上下找起了书。

“我们继续吧。说到哪里了。”曹承衍从那爬梯上的人身上扯回了视线，“早点结束大家好早点回去休息。”

20.  
送走了客人，时钟指在了下午三点多。

金宇硕在看一本十四行诗。  
说看书不太恰当，他手边的茶几上堆了四五个空血袋，手上还拿着半袋，管家托盘上还有三袋。

曹承衍走过去看了眼，“是不是还没吃饱？”  
“没什么味道，寡淡。”他抱怨道。  
“是你太挑食了。”曹承衍伸出了手，“走吧，去吃饭。”

说是吃饭，地点却不在餐厅。  
金宇硕来回摇着头吐槽，“老在卧室吃饭好像太没礼数了。”  
“等过了这阵子就好了。”曹承衍回头看他一眼，“小朋友容易饿，过了适应期就没那么快饿了。”  
还特地在小朋友三个字上加了重音。

气到金宇硕往他背后一跳，直接挂在了他身上。  
肩上突然承重，曹承衍脚下顿了顿，从善如流把人背了起来，“要背直说。”

“你不能这样，会把childe教坏的。目无尊长，毫无礼数，出去丢你的脸。”  
“谁敢这么说？”曹承衍侧头，嘴上接到了一记意外的亲啄，“你这样就很好。”

金宇硕的听力在转化后变得特别灵敏。  
曹承衍很小声地嘟囔了一句，“我喜欢。”

真是坏事。  
好像停滞的心脏在剧烈跳动那样，他恨不得现在在楼梯上就照着对方的脖子咬一口留下个消不掉的印记。

21.  
主卧里换了一套灰色的纯棉床上四件套。  
和金宇硕住的房间不同的是，曹承衍的房间显然更现代一些。

金宇硕问他，为什么不给自己的房间也备个电脑。  
曹承衍叼着血袋模糊不清地说了句，要电脑家里有的是，睡觉就该好好睡觉。

“你还真把我当小朋友啊？”  
“不是。”曹承衍把喝空的血袋丢进了垃圾桶，坐到了床边上，“是刚经历初拥不好好休息的话会有副作用。”

“时间很长，万事不用急，慢慢来就好。”  
“什么副作用？”  
“容易饿，渴血。”曹承衍扳着手指给他数，“或者发热，嗯……之类的。”  
“……之类的？”

曹承衍没再说下去，只是伸手探了探他的额头，“好像还是有点烫，体温过高会快速消耗你的体力，等身体调节回来就好了，不是什么大事。”  
他这日穿了V领毛衣，微微倾身刚好能被看到胸肌和腹肌线。

“尊长。”金宇硕的抬起了眼，睫毛刚好扫到曹承衍准备从他额头拿开的掌心，“你这是引诱人犯罪。”  
曹承衍愣了愣，收回的手指摸了摸自己的锁骨处，“不是饿了吗？这顿这里？”

他的childe摇了摇头，尖牙直接在他的嘴唇上刺出了血珠，“这里。”  
小恶魔的牙咬破了他的嘴唇之后倒是好好藏了起来，金宇硕轻而缓地把他唇上接连冒出的血珠吮吸干净。  
一次，又一次，再一次。  
一次比一次更轻，到最后仿佛是羽毛拂过就此结束。

在他留好了后路要全军撤退的最后那一下，力量占了上风的Methuselah探出了带了些温度的舌尖。  
新生血族还未来得及反应，就被对方入侵了口腔。

侵入者很是上道。进一厘又放给他二厘的距离追击。  
他追上二厘对方又往前进了三厘，就这样推拉着。  
忽然那舌头蹭过了他的尖牙，割出了血——

“唔？”  
一嘴甘甜血液的味道。

Methuselah很少命令他的childe，这时他用气音很小声地说了一句：“咽下去。”  
就好像血盟被催动了一样，情事来得像夏日的雷雨一样让人措手不及。  
金宇硕甚至在这一个瞬间感觉到了沿着血管和神经，从末梢到中枢，突然沸腾了起来。  
他不得不、想要从命。

稍凉的手这时碰了碰他的下面，那里隔着睡裤支起了小帐篷，被刚刚好的凉意激得试图屏起了腿掩盖痕迹。

“你躲什么？”曹承衍的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，金宇硕张开嘴伸出了舌头，被对方那双嘴皮子吻住，失了辩解的机会。  
不知什么时候，两个人的裤头都被拉了下来，金宇硕那小帐篷变成了蘑菇伞的形状，前段渗出了一些液体。曹承衍修剪干净的指甲刮蹭了两下，两手一握金宇硕的腰把人带到了自己腿上，那里刚好顶到了Methuselah形状良好的腹肌上。

金宇硕捂住了脸把下巴搁在他肩上。

“这种时候交给你尊长来就行。“  
细腰被箍住了，那铜墙铁壁一样的牢笼开锁处在他的尾椎骨根上，手指随意上下抚摸两下都能刺激到他喘上两口大气。  
“怎么越来越烫了。”下方的穴口被揭开面纱，恰到好处的抠挖一点点拓宽了前进的脚步。

就像初次远航的探险家。途径狂风骤雨，艳阳高照，荒岛冰川雨林沙漠，最后终于踏上了黄金的土地。  
黄金海岸留着许多未知的秘密，于是探险家召来了真正的大部队。

是最好旳，也是坏的时刻。  
坏是坏在曹承衍那里确实太大了，进入得有多难，大概只有两个人自己知道。  
虽然提前做了扩张，金宇硕依然痛到不自觉地在曹承衍肩头咬了一口。鲜红色的血液顺着身体曲线途径了薄汗覆盖的领地，他抱歉地伸出舌头替对方轻轻舔掉了去。  
曹承衍本就忍得辛苦，这轻手轻脚的几下着实快逼疯了他。

好在甬道最狭窄的部分已然通过，视野变得开阔。  
他挺腰动了两下，抬头把childe差点自己咬破的嘴唇含住，又把对方的腰往自己身上带了点就操干起来。  
年轻的childe挺着腰，坐在自己尊长的身上几乎挺成了S形，这位置方便了曹承衍进入更深，对他而言几乎是甜蜜的折磨。

太深了，简直觉得要顶到了某些地方，瞬间再也忍不住要射出来那样。

他甚至怀疑曹承衍使用了咒术，他在这快速的冲击中产生了一种从未有过的迷幻式的错觉，就好像自己骑在马上不停向前奔腾着，突然马生出了翅膀，带他迎风穿过微凉的云，化成雨带的一部分，然后又下坠着摩擦过乌云，循环往复着这套动作，像是发誓要让他跟着随风消散一样。  
直到肩头和手臂被尖牙咬了几口，他才从致命量的欢愉里恍惚回了神。

“我说了，之后能咬你的只有我。”  
那我也要咬。他跟着对方让他“自己动”的指令努力取悦着自己和对方，迷糊里还不忘在对方的锁骨和肩头留下些牙印。  
“那你也只能给我咬。”小朋友任性宣言。

“这话这时候说有歧义，宇硕。”  
“……嗯？”他被接下来的吻吻得多少有些稀里糊涂，显然没跟上对方的荤话节奏。  
“算了，下次再说。”  
“不准，不可以。”  
“那可以，等会就让你知道。”Methuselah在这方面对他几乎言听计从。

高潮在共同努力下终于到来。  
成为血族后体力和耐力的上限被提高，连性事的时长都像生命的沙漏被拉长了坠落的直线那样被缓慢地拉长。

金宇硕的出汗量几乎像从水里刚捞出那样。  
曹承衍摇铃要人准备热水，问他要不要去洗一洗。

他本来饿得睡不着。  
这会确实被上下都喂了个饱，困意像连绵的山丘阻碍了他的理智回归。  
他耷着眼皮摇头，随手准备抽一个枕头盖在自己脸上直接睡过去，被曹承衍眼疾手快制止了。  
“你管你睡。”他把人直接托了起来抱进浴室。

金宇硕这几日瘦了不少，屁股上都少了些肉，随手一摸就是骨头。  
他尊长咬着他的耳朵说，“多吃点，这是真的命令。”  
“那刚刚……？”  
“技术太好了而已。”  
“哪有这么夸自己的……”

“实话罢了。”

浴缸的水漫出去了一些，然后重新归于了平静。  
金宇硕整个人靠在曹承衍的怀里，他闭着眼，也不知睡着了没。

只听Methuselah迎着窗外即将升起的月色说了一句，“又要晚上了，你这生物钟该怎么调哦。”  
栗色的脑袋蹭了蹭他的下巴，“不是说慢慢来，时间有的是吗？”

“也是。”他又把人抱紧了一点，好让那人寻到个最舒服的地方靠下。

22.  
长夜漫漫，而你我不再是孤身一人。

**Author's Note:**

> 又是我也不知道自己挤了点什么糖渣渣系列。。。。


End file.
